uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Owens
|image= |caption= "Connor" |jobs= |full_name=Connor Owens |portrayer= Grant Bowler |quotes= |seasons= Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 }}Connor Owens'' is a fictional character in the American dramedy series Ugly Betty. He is played by New Zealand actor ''Grant Bowler''.' 'Background' Connor is a friend of Daniel Meade. Daniel made him CFO of Meade Publications in order to have control over Wilhelmina. Daniel and Connor were old school buddies at Harvard together. Shortly after meeting Connor, Wilhelmina was attracted to him. After realizing he has a fiancée - drama erupts. Meanwhile, Daniel also met Molly and fell for her, before finding out she was his friend's fiancée. After Molly realized that she had feelings for Daniel, she decided to break up with Connor. In one of the episodes, Connor is shown to have a very jealous streak, stalking Molly in order to find out who she is now dating, but decides to abandon it in favor of staying with Wilhelmina. He figured out the the man that Molly was dating is Daniel after "putting two and two together." In episode 14 of season 3, Connor finally admits to Wilhelmina that he loves her. He created a stir in the media industry when he took money from the company. He put $100,000 in Betty's bank account after she noticed the numbers didn't add up in the budget (she was doing a project for YETI). He threatened Betty in the elevator, telling her that if she kept quiet nothing bad would happen, but if she told Daniel then both Daniel and Betty would go to jail, because he framed them. He also told her that he could destroy the lives of her family, and people she cares about with a couple keystrokes. He admitted to Wilhelmina that he was stealing from the company and wanted Wilhelmina and William to leave the country with him. She chose her career over him, and it is revealed that Connor stole every penny from Mode. At the end of season 3, Wilhelmina is seen hiring a manhunter to track down Connor (and the money he stole), so she can give it back to the company and push out Calvin Hartley, who is beginning to suspect Wilhelmina's shifty nature. Connor appears briefly in episode 3 of season 4, and it's suggested he may return later on once again. However, episode 6 of season 4 (Backseat Betty), it is revealed that his body was found washed ashore off the coast of Panama. While in the Bahamas, and upset about losing her job at Isabella, Wilhelmina discovers that Connor faked his death and gets back together with him. Someone alerted the FBI and they are just about to come into the cabana that Wilhelmina and Connor were staying. He tells her that she has to tell the FBI she called them or she'll go down as well. She reluctantly agrees. She gets daily conjugal visits with Connor. In Episode 11 of season 4, Connor tells Wilhelmina that he feels she is wasting her life visiting him in prison. Wilhelmina searches for a way to prove that she is "as comitted to him as he is to that prison sentence". She persuades Connor to marry her, but when she arrives later in the week a prison officer tells her that Connor has been transferred to another prison, and that she cannot know where. She is frustrated, demanding to see him, and the prison officer gives her a letter left to her by Connor. Near the end of the series, Wilhelmina is shot by a drunken Tyler (who was both angry and hurt by being used by Wilhelmina). Wilhelmina is left in a coma, when she awakens she sees Connor by her side. She's shocked and happy to see him. He explains he had talked the guard into helping him sneak out very briefly. She kisses him, apparently forgiving him for everything. The reunion as brief as he must return before anyone realizes he's not in prison. Near the end of the show, Wilhelmina visits him in jail and tells him she vows to get him out of jail. She's arranged it for his new cellmate who the FBI need a confession from. She assures him that with his persuasive manner he can extract one and find his sentence drastically reduced. 'Connections' *'Daniel Meade - 'They are friends. Daniel made him CFO of Meade Publications. He later admitted that he hates Daniel. *'Molly - Connor's ex-fiance. She left him after realizing she had feelings for Daniel. *'Wilhelmina Slater - 'She was attracted to Connor immediately after meeting him. After Molly broke up with him, Connor showed up at Wilhelmina's apartment and kissed her. But after Wilhelmina found out he was stealing money from Mode, she was left with a choice, career or love. And she chose career. Shortly after he returned, he is arrested, but she visits him every day in prison. However, he leaves her because he feels that it would be no kind of life visiting him in prison every day. He leaves her a letter, saying he did it ''for her, because he loves her, but Wilhelmina admits to Betty "he made himself disappear... with money, or connections, I don't know.... He thinks he did it for me; so I can live my life. I know how to chase people who've wronged me but I don't know how to chase people who say they love me, and then do this". Betty tells her that Connor loves her, and that it couldn't have been easy for him, but Wilhelmina replies " He thinks this is love? If he loved me he'd do what I want... not this". Eventually they reunite at the end of the series. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters